Si Gaito avait gagné
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Si le Roi des Panthalassiens avait gagné... HippoXYuuri
1. Si Gaito avait gagné

**Auteur:** Pourquoi changer, c'est moi que revoilou!

**Disclaimer:** Hippo, Yuuri et les autres (simplement Gaito, s'il vous plaiiiiit? Noon? Pourquoi????) ne m'appartiennent pas %)

**Couple:** HippoXYuuri

**Note: **Ceci est une Death fic, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir %)

* * *

Si Gaito avait gagné...

Une mélodie...

Je joue du piano.

Je ne me préoccupe pas du dehors, je veux juste jouer, toute seule, ombre parmi les ombres du château de Gaito.

Je n'entends rien, ne vois rien.

Je ne fais que jouer et rejouer le même morceau, comme une prière.

Car ce soir Hippo est mort.

Il est mort brutalement, et je n'a rien pu faire. J'étais derrière lui, mais je n'ai pu le protéger. N'a pas su le protéger.

Je suis si faible…

**

Les Princesses se battaient contre le Roi des Panthalassiens, toutes les six. Mais elles perdaient malgré leur lutte, inexorablement. Hippo les protégeaient comme il pouvait, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à leur ennemi. Hippo perdait du terrain…

- Alors, Gardien des Scellés, on fatigue ?

- Jamais… Vous ne les toucherez… Jamais… Je vous en empêcherai… Jamais je ne vous laisserai faire…

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu es trop faible pour me battre… Je me demande pourquoi les Princesses ne t'ont pas encore chassé…

- Je ne suis pas faible… Et je vais vous le prouver…

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de faire des preuves si tu y crois ? Pauvre larbin…

- … Parce que… Il y a des gens qui comptent sur moi… Les Princesses… Et aussi… Je ne peux pas les décevoir…

- Ce n'est pas une question de décevoir ou pas… Tu n'es pas à la hauteur, c'est tout…

- …

Le petit blond se précipita sur le Panthalassien, clef en avant, et tenta de le frapper. Mais Gaito para le coup et envoya Hippo au sol. Gaito appela les Dark Lovers.

Seules trois sbires répondirent à l'appel.

J'étais à découvert, en train de secouer doucement Hippo pour qu'il se réveille.

Je crois que ça a fait sourire mon ancien maître.

- Eh bien, Yuuri ?

- Hippo-sama… Réveille-toi…

- Yuu… Yuuri-san ?

J'ai souri à travers mes larmes, contente qu'il aille bien. Il s'est relevé lentement. J'étais toujours à genoux. Il m'a sourit aussi.

- Merci, Yuuri-san… Mais je dois le battre… Ne bouge pas, je reviens…

- Hippo-sama… N'y va pas… N'Y VA PAS !

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Pars… Je vais le battre… Va-t-en.

- Hippo-sama…

Les yeux du Gardien brillaient d'un éclat féroce. Je restais à terre, incapable d'obéir… Gaito-sama… Il allait le tuer… Hippo-sama avait beau être courageux, Gaito-sama ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie…

- Hippo-sama…

- VA-T-EN !

Le petit blond avait rapidement envoyé Eriru et Izul rejoindre le pays des rêves, mais Maria et Gaito le mettaient à mal. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps… Et pourtant il luttait…

- Hi…

- Yuuri-san… Suki yo.

Gaito le faucha d'une sphère d'ombre et Hippo alla heurter un mur, pour se retransformer en pingouin, inconscient. Bien que je le savais pingouin depuis peu de temps, je restai sans pouvoir bouger d'un cil.

- Hippo-sama…

Je me levai, incapable de crier. Je courus vers lui, mais je vis immédiatement qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Sa tête avait heurté le mur et il saignait trop pour être soigné.

- Hippo-sama…

- Hippo…

Les Princesses, qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début, se rapprochèrent de nous deux. Je levai vers elles des yeux emplis de larmes. La Princesse Outremer ouvrit la bouche et parla non sans heurts :

- Hippo…

- …On va… Le venger, hein les filles ?

- Luchia a raison… On va le venger !

Les six filles se retournèrent et chantèrent. Mais leur chant, affaibli par la haine qui emplissaient leurs cœurs, n'eut aucun effet, ni sur les Dark Lovers ni sur Gaito.

- Pitoyable…

Izul, qui avait récupéré attrapa Hanon, Coco et Karen avec un dragon liquide, tandis que Maria gelait Noelle et Lina. Eriru assomma Luchia. Je regardai ce désastre, le cœur gelé. Je ne pouvais rien faire… Hippo-sama m'avait demandé de m'enfuir… Mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…

- YUURI FUIS LOIN D'ICI !

La voix de la Princesse Violette me fit sursauter. Hippo-sama voulait que je parte… Les Princesses aussi…

Mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus. Je n'étais qu'une enfant… Je ne pouvais pas encaisser tout ça…

Je partis en courant.

**

J'avais couru jusqu'à me retrouver ici, devant mon piano. J'avais attendu, attendu… En jouant cette mélodie que j'avais composée pour Hippo-sama, et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui jouer… Je chantais tant bien que mal, les yeux embués de larmes… Hippo aidait les Princesses… Qui chantaient pour vaincre leurs ennemis… Hippo-sama aimait donc le chant…

C'était ma logique d'enfant…

Logique imbécile, je m'en rends compte à présent… Mais… Je continue… Hippo-sama ne m'a pas abandonnée… Il est avec moi, vit en moi… Et je peux le rejoindre… Entre vivre pour lui… Et mourir pour être avec lui…

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Mais je sais aussi que j'ai trop tardé pour choisir… Et Gaito-sama ne me laissera pas vivre…

Alors je finis ma chanson, la voix cassée d'avoir autant chanté.

Je l'entends, il se rapproche de moi…

Je me lève et je le rejoins dans l'ombre…

C'est mon choix.

Tu voulais que je vive, mais c'est trop dur, je te rejoins dans la paix de la mort… Gaito a gagné.

Mais moi je n'ai pas perdu, vu que je serai bientôt près de toi…

**

Un sourire insolent, le dernier.

Un bruit de froissement puis celui d'un corps qui heurte le sol sans un cri.

Gaito sort de la pièce.

Il a gagné.

Et le monde a perdu.

* * *

**Gaito:** Même dans TES os j'ai le mauvais rôle...

**Moi:** Gomeeeen tu sais je fais pas exprès j'avais eu cette idée, et puis c'est mieux toi que Mikeru hein?

**Gaito:** L'autre ange imbécile si il s'imagine toucher un cheveu de mes sbires...

**Moi:** Ben tu vois! A plus lecteurs absents %)


	2. On croyait au ciel

**Nom:** On croyait au ciel

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Couple:** J'ai décidé de faire un deuxième chapitre... Vu que c'est un autre HippoXYuuri...

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, dommage. Pourtant, je serais capable de tout pour les kidnapper %) Et la chanson, c'est "Le temps des fleurs" de Dalida.

**Note:** C'est vieux, c'est très vieux. Mais bon...

* * *

- _Dans une taverne du vieux Londres_

_Où se retrouvaient des étrangers…_

_Nos voix criblées de joie montaient de l'ombre_

_Et nous écoutions nos cœurs chanter…_

_C'était le temps des fleurs_

_On ignorait la peur_

_Les lendemains avaient un goût de miel…_

_Ton bras prenait mon bras_

_Ta voix suivait ma voix_

_On était jeunes et l'on croyait au ciel…_

Yuuri dormait. Enfin, essayait. Une étrange sensation de vide au bas-ventre l'oppressait. Incapable de fermer l'œil, elle se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle du trône, et, sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle entra.

Et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Hippo gisait là, au cœur d'une mare de sang.

Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir et s'agenouilla auprès du corps du jeune blond. Elle le secoua un moment, sans prendre garde aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur celle du Gardien des Scellés. Sa voix s'emmêlait, elle ne parvenait plus qu'à balbutier des paroles inutiles, serrant le tissu de la tenue d'Hippo entre ses petites mains.

- Hippo-sama… Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux… Dis quelque chose… Ne pars pas, reste avec moi, tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans moi… Je ne veux pas… Hippo-sama…

- Tu perds ton temps, il est mort.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Gaito, un sombre sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés. Son épée était encore couverte de sang écarlate. Son cerveau refusait de lui obéir, elle n'arrivait plus à formuler aucune pensée. Un seul mot franchit ses lèvres, et encore :

- Pour… Quoi ?

- A ton avis ?

- A… A cause… A cause de moi… Ce n'est pas… A cause de moi ?

- Tu es douée, dis moi …

Elle cligna des yeux. C'était de sa faute si celui qu'elle aimait… ? Impossible, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle fixait son maître d'un regard vide, incapable de comprendre. Une voix aigue réussit pourtant à la faire réagir :

- Yuuri… San…

- Hippo-sama ?

Elle se retourna et le vit les yeux a peine entrouverts. Elle continuait de pleurer. Lui souriait d'un air triste. Le jeune garçon avait tenu la mort en échec pour revoir une dernière fois celle qu'il aimait.

- Yuuri-san… Suki yo… Daisuki… Wata… Watashiwa wasurenai…

Elle le prit dans ses bras, ses bras minces et pâles d'enfant, baissant la tête vers lui. Usant de ses dernières forces, il leva lentement la tête et l'embrassa pour la première et l'unique fois de leurs vies.

Puis sa tête retomba.

Le sang qui continuait de couler de sa blessure imbibant la robe de la petite démone de la mer.

- Tu devrais le lâcher, tu vas salir ta robe Yuuri.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton gentil, comme pour l'aider. Mais ce n'était que moquerie.

Elle reposa le corps d'Hippo au sol.

- _Puis sont venus des jours de brume_

_Avec des bruits étranges et des pleurs_

_Combien ai-je passé de nuits sans lune_

_A chercher la taverne dans mon cœur ?_

- C'est ton oraison funèbre ?

Le ton de Gaito avait légèrement changé, passant de l'insinuation amusée à l'ouverte ironie. Mais elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Tu ne m'amuse plus. Adieu.

- _Et maintenant je suis devant la porte_

_De cette taverne où tu ne viendras plus…_

_Et la chanson que la nuit m'apporte_

_Mon cœur déjà ne la reconnait plus…_

_C'était le temps des fleurs_

_On ignorait la peur_

_Les lendemains avaient un goût de miel_

_Ton bras prenait mon bras_

_Ta voix suivait ma voix_

_On était jeunes et ON CROYAIT AU CIEL !_

Elle avait hurlé les derniers mots. La jeune fille étreignit Hippo et ne bougea pas. Elle ne bougea pas non plus quand la sphère violette la foudroya, ne cria pas. Elle murmura uniquement quelques mots à celui qu'elle enlaçait pour la dernière fois.

- Hippo-sama… Suki yo… Itsumademo… Su… Suki yo…

Elle retomba en arrière, ses bras frêles toujours autour du jeune garçon. Son âme pure la quitta avant qu'elle n'eut touché le sol.

Eternellement ils seraient ensemble.

Ensemble, pour jamais.

* * *

**G.S.:** "Suki yo… Daisuki… Wata… Watashiwa wasurenai"… Ce qui veut dire "Mon aimée... Je t'adore... Je... Je ne t'oublierai jamais..."

**Gaito:** ... Pathétique...

**Yuki:** Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

**Gaito:** Je sais.

**Yuuri:** Hippo-sama... *yeux larmoyants*

**Hippo:** Yuuri-san...

**Yuuri:** HIPPO-SAMAAAAA! *se jette dans ses bras en pleurant*

**Hippo:** Calme-toi, Yuuri-san... Calme-toi... C'était un cauchemar... *la console*

**Gaito:** ... Qu'est ce que je disais?

**Hao:** ... Bien vrai.

**Sayo:** Uresei, vous deux!


End file.
